Unexpected Twists
by EnvyNV
Summary: This is about Team Austin's journey throughout everything. Relationships, break ups, and maybe even vengeance. Read to find out what will Team Austin do to get everything back to normal… Horrible summary better story…PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE! Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At Ally's locker, Austin and Ally are making out; but what they didn't know was that two other pairs of eyes had been watching them the whole time.

Across the hall, behind the lockers:

Trish: Ugh. Why can't they do their PDA somewhere else?

Dez: Well, couples only do that kind of ZGJ when they're in love.

Trish: No Dez, it's P.D.A. and (Trish scoffs) people in love my butt. Trish mumbles the last part.

Dez: You're just bitter because you're not in love.

Trish: I am so in love! Well…maybe not in love, but I do have a crush on someone… Besides you're not in love either.

Dez: Well guess what tons of girls are into this. Dez strokes his hands up and down his body.

Trish: Well yah Mindy. And… Trish trails off.

Dez: And who? Dez says freaking out.

Trish: Me…

Dez: What?! Dez asks yelling.

Trish: Yah…I find you funny, joyful, and maybe the slightest bit attractive. Trish says _slightest_ in a very high voice.

Dez: Well Trish…umm…I find you…really smart, witty, and…very beautiful.

Trish and Dez just stand there shocked at what they had both said. But slowly they began to lean in and sooner than expected their lips touched. They both thought it felt "right." When they both pulled away, and they were both smiling and blushing like crazy, then they heard "Awww." Trish and Dez turn around and see non other than Austin and Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trish: Wha-what are you guys doing here?

Austin: Umm, this is school where else did you expect us to be?

Trish: No, I meant what are you guys doing here, behind the lockers, and now?

Ally: Well we both take geography class, and it's this way. So…what were you two doing? Ally said pointing between Dez and Trish.

Trish and Dez: NOTHING!

Austin and Ally: Uh-huh.

Dez: Ok, fine me and Trish are kinda, sorta, maybe going out?

Austin and Ally just stay there with their mouths wide open.

Austin and Ally: What?!

Trish: Well…me and Dez were talking about you two being in love and…well…

Ally: You guys ended up dating? Ally asked really confused.

Trish: Well I guess…

Austin and Ally look at each other.

Austin and Ally: Awwww!

Trish and Dez roll their eyes.

Ally: Hey guys I have a great idea. Why don't we go on a double date?

Austin, Trish, and Dez: Ok

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were all on a double date, watching the baseball game, when something unexpected happened.

The announcer: We'll see what lucky couples gets caught on our kiss cam!

And it lands on non-other-than the lucky foursome.

The audience: KISS! KISS! KISS!

One little girl: Is that Austin Moon?!

Austin and Ally giggle and kiss for about a minute. The crowd cheers and claps, then turn their attention to Trish and Dez.

The crowd (including Austin and Ally): KISS! KISS! KISS!

Trish and Dez blush and slowly lean in. Austin and Ally look at each other with the same mischievous idea. And Austin and Ally both push Dez into Trish and their lips are forced into each other. They pull away after about 10 seconds. Austin and Ally booed along with the rest of the crowd. Trish tried to calm them down. But then she gets convinced by peer pressure, and they kiss again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At school the next day, people clapped and whistled. And just to make everyone go crazy, Austin and Ally lean in and kiss in front of everyone. Everyone screamed again, and looked at Trish and Dez. They run away. And then everyone starts laughing, while Austin and Ally go after Trish and Dez.

Austin: Guys wait up!

Dez and Trish stopped.

Ally: What happened? She asked as if she had not known what was going on.

Trish: Not the fact that whenever you guys kiss, we are forced to. She says sarcastically.

Austin and Ally giggle.

Dez: What's so funny?

Ally thought: Clueless

Austin: It's just, you guys aren't forced to kiss. You're expected to.

Trish: And what's that supposed to mean?

Austin and Ally glance at each other.

Ally: It's that, you guys always act like a couple in private. But when you guys are in front of a crowd it's like you guys are embarrassed to be dating each other.

Trish and Dez look at each other.

Dez and Trish: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Austin and Ally laugh.

Dez: Ok fine, we admit it. We are embarrassed to be dating each other. Especially in public.

Trish and Dez look at the floor shamefully.

Austin: Well I'm sorry to say this guys but-

Trish mumbles: Not sorry enough to not say it.

Austin continues:-if you guys are embarrassed to be each other then, I think you guys should break up.

Trish and Dez look at Austin and Ally disappointedly; and nod.

Trish: Friends?

Trish sticks out her hand at Dez.

Dez: Friends. Dez says shaking her hand.

Ally: Good. Now, any of you guys wanna go to the movies?

Austin: I'm up for it.

Trish: Let's go. Trish says with a hint of sadness in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Austin bought tickets for the Timid Heart, **(what a gentlemen, right?)**, and they went to see the movie. Halfway through the movie, Ally starts to cry but is comforted by a soft and sweet kiss from Austin. They both smile. Trish starts to cry too **(I know shocking? Tough and hard-cold Trish cries?)**. And things start to get awkward when Dez tries to comfort her. After the movie, they all went to Austin's house to spend the night.

They started to watch another movie. Austin and Ally both smirk as they start to cuddle. While Dez and Trish are having an awkward time on the floor. Sooner or later they all fell asleep. Austin with Ally, and Trish and Dez on their separate sides.

The next day,

Ally: Hey, how about we all go to Sonic Boom and just hang out? Ally says with a yawn.

Austin: Sounds great.

Trish: (clears her throat) Ok

Dez: Wait let me feed my pet giraffe first! I'm coming Professor Spots!

Austin, Ally, and Trish all stare at Dez as he screams and runs out of the room.

(Next scene)

At Sonic Boom, the gang was talking about how they're gonna tell Ally's dad that her and Austin are dating.

Trish: Wait so you guys have been dating for 1 ½ months and you guys still haven't told her dad? Trish asks laughing.

Ally: Hey Trish? We weren't gonna tell him we were dating until we were dating for 1 month.

Trish and Dez: You guys are!

Austin: Alright, alright. Now how are we gonna tell him?

Dez: How about you just say it. 'Mr. Dawson, Austin and Ally are dating.'

Austin and Ally: You make it sound so easy Dez.

Trish: Well here he comes. I'll just be out there, not easdropping at all!

Dez: Well I gotta go feed my mermaid! See ya!

And with that, Lester Dawson came through the door.

Lester: Hey honey, hey Austin.

Austin: Hey Mr. Dawson.

Ally: Hi dad. But can me and Austin go and talk to you in the practice room?

Austin just nodded.

Lester: Umm okay?

So they all went up to the practice room in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lester: So what did you guys wanna talk to me about?

Austin and Ally: Well… they started in a very high voice.

Meanwhile…

Trish: What do you think is going on up there?

Dez: Probably Austin and Ally telling Ally's dad they're dating.

Then Trish and Dez hear and see Mr. Dawson coming down the stairs, and Austin and Ally going after him.

Mr. Dawson: You guys are what?!

Ally: Uh-umm…

Austin: Dating. Austin says finishing Ally's sentence.

Mr. Dawson: Bu-what-how?!

Ally: Umm, we starting liking each other, and now we're dating. Ally says taking Austin's hand.

Mr. Dawson: Very well. Since I already knew Austin, I know he's a pretty good guy…

Austin and Ally smile.

Austin: Thank you Mr. Dawson.

Mr. Dawson/Lester: You're welcome. But Austin if you hurt my daughter I will-

Ally interrupts: Dad!

Austin: It's okay Ally. And don't worry Mr. Dawson I won't. Austin says side-hugging Ally.

Lester: Ok call me Lester or dad…

Austin and Ally look at each other.

Austin: I think I'll start with Lester…for now.

They all laugh.

Trish: Sorry to interrupt this sweet family moment-not—but why don't we all celebrate Mr. Dawson finding out, and all go out to lunch.

They all look at each other and nod in agreement. And then they go to lunch.


End file.
